An uneven game
by Mzstyler
Summary: A new face appears infront of a collapsed girl. They start an adventure in a new world


Shino woke up in her appartment and saw that the new vrmmorpg Sword art online would launch today. She was excited but had to go to school.

As the school day ended she rushed home to play sword art online. She put on the nervegear and logged in.

She went through the town of beggings as she saw a boy running through town. She ignored him as she went to the field as she wanted to level up for a bit.

After a couple hours she got teleported to the central plaza of the town of beginnings. A hodded man appeared above of them and told them about the death game.

Shino who had the player name Sinon opened her inventory as Kayaba Akihiko left them a present. She looked into the mirror her avatar changed to her real looks. She remembered what happenend at the post-office and fell down onto her knees putting her hands on her ears as she screamed.

A boy with brown spiky hair approached her as he put his hand on her shoulder. She turned around as he said "Don't worry you won't die. I promise you!"

She pushed his hand away as she said "I don't know you why are you caring about me?"

He took her hand as he ran out of the plaza and said "Because I lost someone I cared about."

Sinon saw a tear rolling down his cheek as she said "But why me? I'm Sinon what is your name?"

He looked her in the eyes "Because you lost something to!" Sinon asked "How do you know?"

He said "I see it in your eyes and my name is Adler. It means Eagle and is german. For me Eagles are some of the beings with the most freedom."

Sinon laughed as she said "Adler that is funny. What is your plan?" He blushed slightly as he heared her laughter and said "It is dangerous to go alone so we should team up. At least for some time."

Sinon agreed as they partied up for the time being. After this Adler continued speaking "We should go because most of the mobs will be killed soon. We can go into an Inn in the next town."

They left the town of beggings farming their way to the second town. Sinon noticed that Adler was good with his sword as she said "You are good with swords. Did you attend the beta?"

Adler laughed but shortly after said "No but I have real-life practice with a sword but I must say this is really light for a sword. Also you don't seem to be good in close combat."

Sinon said "No I have no practice with close range combat."

Adler took the lead as he said "Then let us look for something with a good range in the next town. Since this game is not evolved like our world I think we will only find a bow."

Sinon followed after him as she said with a smile "That will be fine. Do you intend to get a new weapon too?"

He said as they arrived in the new town "Yeah I need a bigger sword and we should get hood's because we don't know what the other players are like."

The first thing they did was getting an Inn room with two beds what Sinon said "T.. Two beds in one room? I never slept in the same room as a boy." She blushed while saying this.

He said "It is not because I like it but because we need to look after each other at all times."

Her blushed dissapeared as she agreed and thought "He is taking all as safe as possible."

They went to the market and bought hoods and new weapons. Adlers sword was half as big as he was and he got it bandaged up what wondered her.

As they got into their room she asked him "Why did you bandage up your sword? Aren't people normally putting swords into a sheath?"

Adler had a serious look on his face as he said "It is how I use my sword in the real world and also if I get hurt I can cover my wound and can fight normally."

They went to bed an for the next month they had their hoods on while being in town but not while searching for the boss and grinding.

They heared of a meeting for the first boss fight and attended it. The man in the middle explained about the boss as he was interupted by someone who jumped down to him turning arround saying "You beta tester left us to die. 2.000 players already died you should be ashamed of yourselves and give us all your stuff as a redemption."

Adler saw a boy struggling as a huge man stood up and said "Kibao-san you received one of those too didn't you? It is filled with infos from the beta tester."

The meeting continued as they should party up with someone because not doing this would be to dangerous.

He saw the boy going to a girl to ask her. He looked at Sinon as he said "Maybe we should party up with those two for the boss."

Sinon agreed as they walked towards them and Adler suggested "Hey why don't we four party up for the boss? It would be better to fight together."

Kirito looked at Adler smiling "I would appreciate this but one question. Why are you all wearing hoods?"

Adler had a serious look as he said "Caution. But I need to talk to you for a moment."

Kirito said "What is it Adler?" He mispronounced it and got corrected by him as the girls giggled in the background.

They left for a moment and Adler said "You are a beta tester aren't you?" Kirito had a surprised look on his face "Why do you think that Adler?" Now saying his name correctly.

Adler looked at him directly as he said in a serious tone "I noticed it during the meeting as the guy wanted to get the stuff of the beta testers. But I don't care if you are a tester since I myself have experience with weapons what would be an unfair advantage."

Kirito looked at him with a questioning look also not seeing any weapon as he said "What do you mean?"

Adler said while walking back to the girls while waving "You see tommorow Kirito."

They parted for the rest of the day but Asuna went with Adler and Sinon. They talked about the fight tomorrow and Adler was relaxed all the time what irritated Asuna.

Asuna asked Adler why he was so relaxed and he said "If I worry it doesn't change anything so why even do so?"

Sinon knew how he was by now and just laughed. Asuna had a surprised look on her face and also laughed. They parted for the night.

On the next day they met up in front of the boss room. As the door openend Adler openend his menu to remove his hood. Kirito looked at his back and saw his sword as he said "So you hit hard but aren't that fast most likely."

Adler laughed as he said "You will see Kirito. Let's see who kills more of us two." Kirito agreed to this competition as they went through the door.

As the boss spawned everyone got their weapons ready. Kirito noticed the bandages arround Adlers sword but didn't want to ask him about it.

The boss Illfang the kobold king and his minions appeared as the raid party rushed towards the enemy. Adler was the first one followed by Kirito. Adler grabbed the weapon of the minion and swinged his sword at him instantly killing him.

Kirito and Asuna killed some in the meantime as he saw that Adler one hitted the minion. Right after Adler killed the minion and instantly kicked the next minion away so that Sinon can shoot him.

Right after Sinon killed the minion Adler sliced through two more minions. He looked at the boss who changed weapons.

Diavel rushed to the boss alone as he heared Kirito shout that he shouldn't go in alone. Diavel got hit and Kirito rushed to him to give him a potion. As Diavel refused the potion Illfang attacked Kirito.

Adler rushed towards Kirito and blocked the hit with his sword and said "Snap out of it! Now kill him and I give you backup."

Asuna appeared next to them and said "Let us finish this." Kirito and Asuna rushed towards the boss and Adler blocked his attacks.

Kirito sliced the boss upwards and killed him. After the raid party had a moment of joy and relive but was interupted by Kibao who said "You... You knew about the bosses skills! You must be a beta tester!"

Another person said "You are a cheater. You are a beater." After those words there was a evil laughter coming from Kirito who said "Beater? That doesn't sound half bad. You guys are way better than those noobs from the beta test so don't compare me with them!"

Adler Sinon and Asuna had a worried look as Asuna rushed towards him and asked "Why do you know my name?"

He looked at herher and said while putting the last hit item on "Did I pronounce it wrong? You should see multiple health bars under your own. Also if you ever find someone you can trust join his guild."

After this Kibao rushed towards Kirito to attack him. Adler caught his sword and said "If you try to attack him again I will kill you on the spot."

Kirito who almost left at this point looked back as he heared Kibao scream "So you are also a beater?"

Adler who let go of the sword as he pushed Kibao back said "No but I will never forgive someone who attacks my friend!"

Kirito left with a smile as he thought that Asuna had found such a person.

The others left too. As the three got on the second floor Adler took a deep breath as he said "We should get a Inn room ahead of time." The girls agreed and so they did.


End file.
